


just winging it [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Frick Capitalism, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sokka likes Chicken Wings, Wingstop, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: Isn’t there that saying about the way to a man’s heart is his stomach? Something like that? Because that’s exactly what Zuko’s going to do.[alternatively: Zuko has a sudden realization about his boyfriend's insatiable love for Wingstop chicken wings.]
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AtLA Podfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	just winging it [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [just winging it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360830) by [aiyah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyah/pseuds/aiyah). 



> Thank you so much [aiyah](https://zaightgeist.tumblr.com/) for giving me permission to record this! Thanks also to my housemate for lending me her microphone!

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/20mr8kvwktbtt7i/just_winging_it.mp3/file)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/just-winging-it/)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic please leave some feedback [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360830) or let me know in the comments!
> 
> Music is [Pulling Teeth by Newton Faulkner](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6_8A1bL1nt4)
> 
> I promised a blooper reel for one of my podfics but so far they have all been serious... until now!  
> [click me](https://youtu.be/hKpM6YwDBz0)
> 
> Tumblr: [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/) | [unexpected-readings-of-poetry](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
